


The Akatsuki's Victory

by shinatina



Series: How cliche Kittens Saga [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Book 4, Cross-Posted on Mediaminer, Cross-Posted on Quotev, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, How cliche kittens Saga, Last sequel, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Peace, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 19:22:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12153183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinatina/pseuds/shinatina
Summary: Part four of 'How cliche, kittens', 'What a lovely turn of Events', and 'Beginning of the End.' The war is coming to an end. Is peace the final verdict..?I own nothing the rights of the plot line and some of the characters goes to LittleRedAuthor on fanfiction.net who said I can repost this on other sights because she didn't know about them and she's computerless.[Book 4]





	1. Sasori and Evelynn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleRedAuthor](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=LittleRedAuthor).



Sasori had already lost about forty puppets. Honestly, if it weren't for Evelynn backing him up. He had no doubts that he would be dead right now. It seemed the leaf and sand shinobi were far more skilled as an army than they were as squads or alone. Well, Sasori should have been able to guess that.

The red-headed man narrowed his eyes at oncoming enemies. With a flick if his left middle finger three puppets flew at them. Two of the enemy were impaled with swords, and the other had her head cut off with an axe. It mattered little to Sasori which village they were from. As long as they weren't Amegakure or Akatsuki.

"Watch it!" Sasori heard his fiancé yell.

Evelynn suddenly slid behind him, and her pole axe went in one side of an enemy shinobi, and out his back. She yanked her weapon upwards and completely sliced the man in half from his stomach up. His blood splattered across her face, and the red-headed woman turned to Sasori with a grin.

"What would you do without me, darling?" She asked teasingly.

"I'd have much less of a headache." Sasori replied.

Evelynn spun on her toes, twirled her pole axe with the blade pointing outward, and sliced open the throats and abdomen of three more shinobi. From the sand, it looked like.

"You'd die without me." Evelynn stated.

"At this point, literally." Sasori muttered as he leaped back from a leaf nin who had tried to slice his throat open with a tanto.

Sasori pulled his right hand back, flicked his thumb on his right hand, and a puppet set a rain of senbon into the back of the leaf shinobi's neck. Sasori watched with a bored expression as the shinobi fell to the ground withering in pain. He had created a new poison that was much more potent, and had a acidic effect. Not only did it burn away the skin of it's targets on contact, but it also kept them in excruciating pain for five minutes while they died.

"We should probably be less heartless about this, but I can't find it in myself to care that we're killing all these people." Evelynn said thoughtfully as she punched a sand nin so hard in the face that his neck snapped and broke. She studied the man below her for a minute before slicing his neck open with her pole axe to end his misery.

"Should you really be thinking about that right now?" Sasori asked. "Besides, it's for the peace of the shinobi world."

"Yes, I suppose. Sasori?"

"What is it?" Sasori had to dodge another shinobi. He shot his left hand forward, flicked his ring finger and his index finger of his left hand, and used a puppet with a spiked club to bash his head in.

"I love you."

Sasori looked over in shock at what she said. The two were rarely openly affectionate with each other, and if he recalled they had only told each other they loved each other once or twice. As he studied her he decided she had never looked more beautiful. Her pole axe was held across her shoulders, one hand holding it while the other pushed her long red hair out of her face. She was covered in blood, both hers and the enemies. Her clothes, specifically her pants, were half torn off, and what was left of them was drenched and hugging her body. Her red hair was soaked and tangled from the rain. Yet, even in her state, she smiled at him. That glorious smile he had come to adore.

"I love you, too."


	2. Sasuke and Shoto

Shoto leaped into the air, performed the hand signs, and sent a rain of bullets down on twelve of the enemy. Four of them managed to dodge. Shoto had to embed her axe head into the ground, and pull herself away to avoid the large shuriken that was launched at her. She landed on the ground, her back to Sasuke's, and yanked her axe head out of the ground. Then, with expert aim, she shot the axe and chain at one of the remaining four she had been fighting. It went straight through the man's back, and out of his stomach. Shoto yanked the chain back, and the man fell forward, dead. She wasted no time in shooting six senbon at the remaining three. One man died with two of them piercing his skull, one managed to jump out of the way, and the third slowly bled to death on the ground with a senbon in his jugular.

"Are you alright?" Sasuke asked. His sword clashed against an enemies kunai. Sasuke swung himself around the enemy, and when he was behind them Sasuke stabbed the man into his back and through his heart.

"I'm doing alright. How about you?"

"I'm fine. Listen, Shoto." Sasuke said. He turned as a sand shinobi came up behind him with three puppets at the ready. Sasuke cut one of the man's hand off, and Shoto demolished the remaining two puppets with her axe and chain.

"I'm listening."

Sasuke suddenly wrapped an arm around Shoto's waist, and pulled her closely against him. The rain beat down on them hard, and Shoto looked up at him in shock. Sasuke's face looked softer than it normally did, and Shoto felt her face heat up slightly.

"Shoto," Sasuke started as he stabbed an enemy in the chest that was lunging at Shoto from behind. Slowly, the Uchiha got down on one knee. "Will you marry me?"

Shoto looked at him in shock for a moment, then regained her composure. She leaned down and captured him in a deep, searing kiss. As she kissed him she flicked her wrist, and her axe head embedded itself into the neck a leaf shinobi that leaped out at them.

"Yes."

After her simple answer Sasuke kissed her again. Sasuke remained on his knee, his sword still in the chest of the man he killed, and Shoto was still leaning over him as they kissed, her arm still slightly outstretched from when she had shot the axe head at the leaf shinobi. The rain pouring down on them, and Shoto's black hair, wild and wet, whipped around the both of them in the wind. This would be a moment Shoto would never forget, as long as she lived.


	3. Gina and Itachi

Gina and Itachi danced around each other as they fought their foes. As Gina would duck Itachi would cut the throat of a shinobi that was behind her. As Itachi leaped into the air Gina would pierce the heart of an enemy that was after him. Constantly, the two gracefully moved around each other. Never a step too soon, or a step too late. Always in perfect sync.

"Do you think Nina will ever see a battle like this?" Gina inquired as she ducked under a sand-nin, and impaled her katana through his chin, and into his brain.

"I certainly hope not." Itachi replied as he jumped into the air, spun, and kicked a leaf shinobi in the head. As he landed he slit the throat in the shinobi. "Then again, who knows what the ninja world will be like when she's old enough to become a shinobi."

"I hope we win this. I believe if we do then peace can finally be achieved." Gina said as she cut open the chest of another shinobi.

Suddenly, she bumped into someone as she backed up. Both her and the other person spun around quickly. Gina was face to face with her husband. She looked up at him, and he looked down at her. His pony tail was slightly more loose than normal. Their clothes hugged their bodies, and Gina's hair matted her face as the rain poured down on them. They continued to stare at each other for a moment. Itachi suddenly swept her into his arms, and she threw her arms around his neck. They kissed deeply, but briefly.

They both spun back around to face the shinobi that were jumping at them. Gina performed the hand signs, and used the earth flow spear. The sand and leaf-nin in front of her were impaled by the spikes that shot from the ground. Two of them managed to jump out of the way. Gina ducked under a kunai, and shot her katana into the woman's heart. The man came from her left, and aimed shuriken at her with deadly good aim. Gina managed to deflect most of them, but one of them cut open her cheek. The man was mere inches away from her now. Just as she was about to slice open his throat Itachi came up behind her, wrapped one arm around her waist, and embedded his tanto into the guy's throat. Itachi ripped the mans throat out, and Gina leaned back against her husband.

They both worried for Nina, who was now in the underground safe tunnels. They never wanted her to experience this hell. This constant fighting and war. The couple's hearts were pained by the thought that this is what Nagato, Konan, and Yahiko had suffered. They couldn't imagine having dealt with their whole lives. Yet, some how the three had managed. As orphans at that. How brave their friends were. No, how brave their family was. That's right, the Akatsuki were family. With that thought in mind Gina and Itachi resumed fighting. Fighting for their family. For their child. For their comrades, and for the future of all shinobi.


	4. Ame Orphans

Nagato had just arrived. The summoning path had summoned the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path. With it Nagato used the chakra of the nine tailed beasts to boost the chakra of the Amegakure shinobi and the Akatsuki. Currently, he was fighting back to back with his childhood friends. The three fought bravely. Ducking, dodging, slicing, and killing all enemy shinobi that came in their vicinity.

Konan dodged a shower of kunai and shuriken. She sent a paper bomb clone at the leaf ninja, and soon he was blown into a bloody pile on the ground. Again, she dodged a shinobi who had gotten passed her clones, and had a kunai aimed at her throat. Konan spun to the left, twirled her own kunai in her hand, and sliced the sand-nin's throat open. She stared in disdain at the man, and turned to her two friends.

Nagato had just impaled a woman in an artery with one of his chakra rods. He then let her fall to the ground, and had to leap to the left to avoid a giant axe that was swung at him. He flipped over the axe, and jabbed a chakra rod into the head of the shinobi that had attacked him. How brave he had become. He was no longer the starving, dying orphan that Konan had found laying on the streets all those years ago. No longer did he cry, or second guess if something was right or wrong. Nagato had grown into a fine man, and a fine leader. He would be the main leader of the shinobi world, once the war was over. Yahiko and herself would remain in Amegakure.

With that thought in mind she turned to her other childhood friend, and husband, Yahiko. He was performing a water bullet jutsu, and had taken out six leaf shinobi that were after him. Long gone was his fight with Tsunade. She had finally used up all her chakra, with all the healing and blunt force blows she had pulled. It almost made Konan sad. She had admired the woman, when she was a child. Now, she was a grown woman. Married to the man she loved more than anything else. The man who had been the first leader of the Akatsuki, and had put all his faith in Yahiko. The man who had accepted her for the woman she was. Yahiko was a man who had kept a smile on their faces in the darkest of times. Never swaying in his decisions, and always putting his friends and comrades first.

Almost as if they could tell she was looking at them, Nagato and Yahiko both turned to Konan. Slowly, the three started to smile as they studied each other. How long as it been since they fought together like this? In a battle so fierce? Probably not since they had faced Hanzo the Salamander, and taken him down. They had still been considered orphans then. As they looked around they realized that was no longer the case. Now they had a family. No matter how odd of a family it was.

No matter how outrageous they acted sometimes. The Akatsuki was their family. Now, just as their family fought valiantly for them, they would fight for their family. For each other. For true peace. The Ame Orphans gave each other one last smile (a grin on Yahiko's part) and turned back to their battles. Their goal was almost there. So close they could taste it, and they were not going to slack off now. Not when the peace they desired was finally in reach.


	5. Deidara and Audrey

Deidara helped Audrey back onto the clay bird, and then they took off into the sky. Audrey was only let down when she had to heal one of the Akatsuki or an Amegakure shinobi. Other than that Deidara launched explosives from he sky, and Audrey shot her boomerang shuriken at their foes.

"War is scary." Audrey said out loud thoughtfully.

"Yes, but it's the perfect time to express one's art, hm." Deidara said with a grin. "Katsu!"

Audrey watched in awe as the clay spider and butterflies attached themselves to the enemy and exploded.

"You know, Audrey." Deidara started. "I think we should work on having kids as soon as this is over, hm."

"You really mean that?!" Audrey cried as she turned to her husband.

"Sure. Once all this is over with," he gestured toward the ground. "We'll have plenty of time for kids, yeah."

"Oh, Deidara, I can't wait!" Audrey threw her arms around his neck and kissed him gently.

"We could start now?" He muttered. Audrey laughed.

"Not now. We're in the middle of battle!"

"Oh, right. I forgot about that, un."

"You forgot?!" Audrey scolded her husband playfully.

The two looked down at the scene below them. Everyone was fighting fiercely. The enemy's numbers were dropping quickly. It was only a matter of time before this was over with. How long had they been battling now? It had to have been over a week, at least. That's what Audrey guessed, by the amount of wounds she had to heal. Yes, they were nearing victory. It was only a matter of time before Suna and Konoha had to retreat. Otherwise their men and women would all be killed.


	6. Hidan and Kakuzu

Kakuzu leaped into the air to avoid Yamato's wood. He hardened his fist as he came crashing down on the man. Yamato jumped back out of the way, and sent another swarm of wood at the miser. Kakuzu leaped the left to avoid it, and with incredible speed he was suddenly in front of Yamato and had him by the throat.

Hidan was slashing at the enemy wildly. He didn't have time to perform any rituals, and prayed Jashin would accept the sacrifices nonetheless. The immortal had swords, kunai, and shuriken lodged in multiple parts of his body. He grinning insanely as his scythe cut open the abdomen of his target.

"Hey, Kakuzu, you stupid fuck!" Hidan yelled. " I just wanted to let you know that if we die I fucking love you, man. If anything, you're the best fucking friend I ever had, and you weren't a completely shit partner all the time."

"What are you talking about idiot?" Kakuzu asked as he crushed Yamato's head into the ground. He then left the mangled body and turned to Hidan.

"If we fucking die you moron." Hidan replied.

"Hidan." Kakuzu stared in disbelief at his partner. "You're fucking idiot. We're immortal."

Hidan stopped what he was doing and looked down at himself. Indeed, there were multiple weapons sticking out of his body. Heh, lucky he was immortal, right?

"Oh yeah. In that case; Fuck you!" Hidan hollered. Once again he started swinging his scythe at the enemy.

Kakuzu rolled his eyes. He had lost one of his hearts to Yamato, and the wind heart had replaced his original. Kakuzu was now looking for a new wind user. His eyes landed on Temari. The blonde woman looked like she was ready to pass out. Kakuzu took notice of her fan, and made his way over to her. Temari noticed him approaching, and lifted her fan above her head to strike. Before she could release her wind jutsu Kakuzu was in front of her, and his hand was embedded in her chest. Temari's eyes widened and blood dripped from her mouth.

"This should do." Kakuzu muttered as he ripped her heart out, and tucked it into his own chest.

Kakuzu's body convulsed, and the wind thread beast ripped itself out of his back. Kakuzu and his pets immediately went back into action. The war would be over soon, and Kakuzu had no intention of slacking off. Even if he felt he was getting too old for this


	7. Kisame and Zetsu

Kisame had just used Samehada to use the water vortex jutsu he had taught Evelynn. All around him sand and leaf shinobi took the damage and fell to the ground. Dead. Zetsu was beside him. The plant man had split in half. All around them vines rose from the ground strangling enemy shinobi.

Just ask Kisame was about to use another water jutsu to take out a swarm of shinobi coming after them they all heard the Kazekage yelling to retreat.

"Should we continue to go after them?" Kisame turned to Zetsu.

"Probably not." White Zetsu said. "They've already lost too many men and women. When we go in to invade the villages and take over it'll be a lot simpler." Black Zetsu explained.

Kisame and Zetsu watched as Suna and Konoha retreated. Tsunade had died, and Kakashi had taken over Konoha's troops. As the enemy retreated the two smiled. The main battle was over. All that was left was to invade the villages, and have an Akatsuki member each take over as head of each village. That task alone would be simple. The other villages weren't expecting the Akatsuki to infiltrate them directly. Now, Suna and Konoha were weak. Everything was falling into place. Soon, the lands would be at peace. Nagato in the center of them all, acting as the mediator. All trades and problems would be brought to him. No doubt Yahiko and Konan would help him. Plus, with an Akatsuki member each as head of the nations the problems would be diminished. After all, they were all family, and all of them got along.. Well, almost perfectly.


	8. True Peace

Epilogue;

One by one the Akatsuki took over the shinobi nations.

When they took over Suna Sasori was named Kazekage. He still had many supporters from when he first left the village. Once they were settled into Suna Evelynn admitted she was four months pregnant. When he realized that meant she had fought in the war pregnant Sasori chased her all over Suna for six hours. They had a son, and named him Akasori. He was a spitting image of his father, but he was indeed his mother's child. Sasori and Evelynn finally married three years after he was born. Adrian was thrilled to have a baby brother. When Akasori grew up he joined the circus, and told Adrian to take over Suna for him. He insisted the title of Kazekage was too much of a burden. Adrian grew up to be a better puppet master than his father. He ended up marrying Nina. Which was no surprise to anyone. They had three children.

Sasuke was named Hokage of Konoha after the Akatsuki took over. Itachi moved to Konoha with him, and became his Chief of Adviser. Shoto and Sasuke were married almost instantly when the war was over. They had two children. A son named Izuna, and a daughter named Naruko. Sasuke had insisted on their daughter's name, because even if Sasuke did leave the village Naruto had still been his best friend while he was there. Her name was in honor of the number one, hyper-active, knuckle head ninja. Itachi and Gina never had anymore children.

Deidara took over as Tsuchikage when the Akatsuki took over Iwagakure. He and Audrey had twelve children. Yes, twelve. Their only son was heir fifth child; Satori. He looked exactly like Audrey, but had his fathers exact personality. He even inherited his fathers kekkei genkai. Through his training Audrey and Deidara had to rebuild the house six times. When Satori was old enough he took over as Tsuchikage, and married Shoto and Sasuke's daughter. She moved to Iwagakure, and they had four children.

Konan and Yahiko had three daughters. Their first took over Amegakure when Yahiko retired. Their second married Sasuke's and Shoto's son. Their third had the rinnegan transplanted into her when Nagato felt she was ready to take over. Nagato never married, nor did he have any children. Instead he spoiled the kids of his childhood friends. When he learned that their youngest believed in his ideals down to the last detail he took her under his wing as his student.

Hidan moved back to Iwagakure as well. He ended up meeting a woman who could put up with his shit. They married, but never had any children. When she eventually passed away he never married again.

Kakuzu continued bounty hunting once the war was over. Ten years later retired. He became known as the richest man in the shinobi world.

Kisame took over as Mizukage, and reformed the Seven swordsman of the Mist. He married and they had one son. His son eventually inherited Samehada, and the title of Mizukage.

Zetsu often traveled from Akatsuki member to Akatsuki member to visit. He still acted as a spy. Mostly in case any rebellions were formed. As soon as he found out about them, he reported to Nagato, and Nagato put a stop to them before they got the chance to rally troops. Zetsu was happy. Though he never married or had children. In truth, he was never interested in all that stuff. Yet, he was happy. Happy that his comrades.. No, his family.. Finally reached the goal they had been fighting for.

Much to the dismay of the nations, at first anyways, they had to admit the Akatsuki ruled fairly. They were stern, but never harsh. It surprised them, if nothing else. Finally, after all the years of pain, suffering, and war they had reached their goal. They had finally achieved peace in the shinobi world.

True peace.

-Fin.


	9. Final note

Closing note

I could slam my head against the keyboard I am so happy. Oh my god. I can't believe I actually finished a project like this. It's definitely not like me. At all. I guess I should thank everyone who followed the story. Honestly, if it weren't for people reading it I wouldn't have bothered to take it as far as I did.

A special thanks to Shoto94. For all your reviews, and letting me use Shoto in my story.! I had so much fun writing her character.

Also a special thanks to LiliL-1113. Your reviews really kept me motivated to keep the story going.!

Oh man. It's kind of sad that I'm done with this series. At a same time it's a huge relief.

So, again, just a huge thank you to everyone who followed and reviewed. You guys are awesome. I thank you.! The characters thank you.!

Anyways, I guess that's it. Keep a look out for some more of my work.! Have a great day/night.!

-Evie

shinatina note

Comment/Review your favorite Oc


End file.
